


Affinity for magic

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Word of the day [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Animals, Boarding School, Complete, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Likes Stiles, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Derek is a Softie, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mysterious Deaton, Puppies, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Likes Derek, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' affinity for magic was discovered when he was only a boy, and since then, he's been at Deaton's boarding school, learning all about magic and magicians.</p>
<p>He does have to admit that he's envious of Scott and Isaac's tutelage with puppies and kittens. It has nothing to do with the fact that former-student Derek Hale is now Scott and Isaac's tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affinity for magic

**Author's Note:**

> Famulus, _noun_. A servant or attendant, especially of a scholar or a magician.

Stiles doesn't hate working under Deaton's tutelage, not exactly. But he will be one of the first to admit that he does have an _ounce_ of jealousy at Scott's apprenticeship with Deaton. While Scott is learning how to treat animals for illnesses and gets to spend his day with puppies and kittens and the like, Stiles is learning magic which is suspiciously void of animals (living ones, at least). Instead of a wonderful animal-related days, Stiles' days are filled with collecting, drying, and storing herbs, learning complicated incantations, and an especially boring hour of the day where he does nothing but learn and recite the history of magic and magicians.

Don't get him wrong, Stiles is forever grateful to Deaton for accepting him, but he's severely lacking in the cute animal department. Stiles still remembers the day when his parents had woken him early, Stiles whining about the early hour, but his mother simply dressed him while his father served their breakfast downstairs. Within the hour, they were all walking from their house on the edge of the village down to the main square where the famous Master Deaton waited. Stiles was one of nearly thirty other children, and when he'd arrived to see some of them dressed so nicely compared to his own patched pants and thin jacket (his mother took care to patch them, but Stiles was a rowdy child and tended to come home with more scrapes than not), he doubted he'd ever be chosen for something so prestigious as magician training.

To his surprise, Deaton hadn't even glanced at the pretty girls and boys, nor their expensive clothes and ribbons, or their shiny shoes and brass buttons. He had simply held a pendant necklace before them and told them to move it without touching the necklace. Then, he'd turned them around to make sure they wouldn't try to blow at the pendant, waiting patiently. Stiles was around the twentieth child in line, and he wondered how anyone could possibly move the necklace without even looking at it. By the time Deaton stood before him, Stiles still had no idea how to do it, but he turned around nonetheless and hands clenched by his side, believed that the necklace would move. His parents would be proud of him, he'd learn to be a magician, he'd be famous, and all because a necklace moved _right now_. The gasps that came from behind him made Stiles turn around, and he saw the pendant moving from side to side wildly. Deaton had smiled and nodded at him, and behind him, Stiles could see his mother crying into his father's shoulder. Stiles was one of three children that could make the necklace move, but he noticed that the other two hadn't moved it as much as he had, and he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

Master Deaton was a master of all trades, despite his fame for magic, and by the end of the day, all of the thirty children had been considered for some sort of profession under his tutelage. He had other tutors at his school because, despite all magical advances, he couldn't be in more than one place at a time, but all of the parents were assured that the children would be educated to the highest standard. They were able to visit Deaton's school three times a year, and the children went home for several weeks to have a break from their studies. Some of the children had no home to return to, others decided not to go home, but at least they were offered the choice, unlike some other schools in the country.

That day in the village square was almost ten years ago now, and Stiles has almost finished his tutelage. Deaton had been teaching him personally in his spare time for the last year, and Stiles has practically become a famulus for the Master, spending a lot of time fetching herbs and stirring potions for Deaton, as well as trying to keep on top of his own studies. It's little surprise that there's not much spare time in Stiles' life, and when he does have some time to himself when he's not studying or out in the forest, he spends time with the friends he's made over the years. Scott is his best friend, Isaac is another friend who's training alongside Scott and has puppy and kitten privileges as well, and Lydia is terrifyingly smart and downright scary at the same time who's studying not only politics but mathematics _and_  a selection of magic classes as well.

Stiles doesn't know if he was in love with Lydia or simply terrified of her when he was younger. (Needless to say, he's not in love with her now, and has a healthy dose of fear for the redheaded woman who's obviously going to rule the world when she graduates.) Speaking of loving people who terrify him, Derek Hale is one of Deaton's former apprentices who now works for him. He's Scott and Isaac's teacher, which may or may not be another reason for Stiles' unmeasurable jealousy.

Derek, who is currently walking over to where Stiles has piled himself with puppies, has his infamous scowl and judgemental eyebrows on.

"You shouldn't be in here, Stiles. I told you that the last time you were in here," Derek adds, scowl deepening.

"Yep, I know. I'm taking a small five minute break in the ten minute window I actually have to myself," Stiles replies, then starts cooing down at one of the puppies that bites at his fingers in response.

It's a surprisingly sharp bite, and Stiles hisses in pain, sucking on his fingers quickly.

"Ham, down," Derek snaps, and Stiles frowns because _huh, what?_

The puppy that bit him whines contritely and backs away. Before Stiles can question the poor thing's name, he finds himself being hauled up off the ground, over the small door that keeps the puppies in their enclosure, and Derek's _carrying_ him towards the door. It's not the exit, and Stiles squirms, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Hey, where're you taking me? I've got to head back to Deaton. C'mon, put me down. I promise I won't play with the puppies anymore!"

Derek scoffs as if he doesn't believe Stiles in the slightest. "Stop squirming or I'll drop you."

Stiles isn't sure if Derek's threatening or warning him, but stops writhing reluctantly. Derek sits him on a chair, goes over to a small cupboard and pulls out a box, sitting it on the small table beside Stiles.

"What's that?" Stiles asks warily.

"Medicinal herbs. The puppies are new and haven't been treated. You might contract something from Ham."

Stiles wants to point out that he can't actually get sick anymore - he's had the sigil for health marked on him since his first winter at Deaton's - but then Derek's taking his hand, inspecting it closely, and Stiles can't seem to get the words out of his dry mouth.

"Don't look so worried, I know how to treat wounds," Derek adds, a little insulted, probably at Stiles' gaping expression.

"No, no. It's just... I... Why Ham?" Stiles asks, hoping it's enough to cover the stupid expression he had.

"Short for _Hamlet_. Isaac's been reading Shakespeare, and all of the puppies have similar names. Hamlet, Macbeth, Lear, Cordelia, Juliet. Ferdinand almost died," Derek says, searching through the box's selection of vials and jars.

"Oh, I didn't see him," Stiles murmurs, only remembering being covered in five little balls of fur.

"He's the runt of the litter and is too weak to stay with the others. I'm keeping an eye on him until he's bigger," Derek says, applying a salve to Stiles' finger before wrapping it carefully.

"Where is he?" Stiles asks curiously.

"In the - "

Derek's reply is cut off by the appearance of Deaton's crow, flying in to the room and cawing at Stiles pointedly. _Oh, shit, he's late for his session with Deaton_.

"Damn it, I've got to go. Sorry, Derek! Thanks for the finger!" Stiles calls over his shoulder, running out with the crow flying overhead.

When Stiles arrives at Deaton's office, puffing and red with exertion, Deaton frowns at the bandage around his finger, and pointedly checks that the health sigil is still working. Flushing bright red, Stiles shoves the bandage in his pocket and wipes the salve off quickly.

He's so busy for the rest of the afternoon, evening, and half of the night, that he almost forgets the whole thing ever happened. By the time he does get to his room, it's nearing on midnight, and Stiles is almost convinced he daydreamed the whole thing.

He's barely pulled his shirt off when there's a light tap at his bedroom door. While Stiles is thankful that he has his own room and isn't with the younger boys in their dorm anymore, it means that he can get visitors at any time of the night, especially now that Deaton's started to refer locals on to him instead. Right now, however, Stiles is exhausted, and he doesn't care if someone will see his body, so he opens the door without bothering to put a shirt on.

"Uh, Derek. Hi... I wasn't... What are you doing here?"

Derek goes red, looking a little embarrassed, and holds out a small jar. "I brought more of the salve for your finger."

"Oh, right. Thanks, that's... How long have you been waiting for me?" Stiles asks, frowning slightly; not to be mean, but Derek kind of looks exhausted.

"You weren't at dinner," Derek replies, shrugging.

Before Stiles can reply, there's a soft mewling noise coming from Derek's shirt, and he tilts his head to the side when he sees a small nose poking out from the fabric.

"It's all right, Ferdi, shhh," Derek soothes, bringing out the small puppy with one hand and holding him close.

"Oh, geez. Uh, here, let me take that," Stiles murmurs, taking the jar so Derek can deal with the poor puppy.

"He's just a bit cold. It's harder for these little ones to stay warm, which is why they have to be watched after so much," Derek admits, cupping his hands around Ferdinand carefully.

Stiles has to turn around so he won't drool at how soft and sweet Derek is being to the tiny little puppy - it fits in his hands, for magic's sakes! - and fumbles to put the jar down.

"You've... Why didn't you tell me you had a health sigil?" Derek asks.

Stiles freezes, wincing, because he'd forgotten that damn thing was on his back.

"I never saw it on your chest before, so I assumed that you didn't have one," Derek adds with a sigh.

"I got it in my first year. That winter was bad, pretty sure we all got one. I was sick and delirious with a fever, pretty sure I tried to fight Deaton off, so he put it on my back instead," Stiles says, shrugging. Then he grins at him broadly. "You've been looking at my chest, then?"

Derek goes red again, and Stiles bites his lip so he won't laugh because he truly looks adorable all blushed and red like that. Ferdinand whimpers in Derek's hands, shivering despite the close contact, and Derek looks a little lost for a moment, glancing over his shoulder to where his own room is across the courtyard. Since he's been waiting for Stiles, his room will be cold, bordering on freezing, and the fire will take a long time to warm up the room with its high ceilings and stone walls.

"I can get a fire started in a few seconds, if you want to come in? Magical ones heat up really fast, and I'm sure that little guy would appreciate the warmth instead of going back over to the animal enclosures," Stiles offers.

He can practically see the thoughts cross Derek's face as he thinks them, and it's surprising considering how closed off Derek usually tends to be. Ferdinand whimpers again, and Derek nods in thanks, stepping into his room. Stiles immediately wishes that he'd cleaned, or was a tidier person in general, but decides that there's little he can do about it now, and sets about doing the incantation for his fireplace.

Soon, a warm orange-red glow fills the room, and Derek brings the small puppy over to the fireplace, keeping him close but not so close he can be hurt. Ferdinand falls asleep almost immediately, and Derek breathes a sigh of relief, glad that he's settled down.

"How's he doing?" Stiles asks softly, coming over and sitting beside Derek carefully.

He changed out of his clothes and into his pyjamas while Derek was preoccupied, trying not to distract him from settling the puppy. Stiles stretches his bare toes towards the fireplace, easing his aching feet.

"Better. I think he'll survive," Derek murmurs, lightly stroking the puppy's back gently.

Ferdinand's paws twitch slightly, but he doesn't wake up, and Stiles rests his chin on his knees, watching the tiny puppy sleeping. He really hopes that Ferdinand will survive and grow to be as big as his brothers and sisters, and that's the last coherent thought Stiles has before his eyes close and he falls asleep.

...

Stiles wakes up to find that he's fallen asleep on Derek's lap sometime in the night, and he sits up quickly. Derek's stretched out beneath him, snoring softly and looking adorable. Stiles thinks that something woke him up, and he blinks in confusion when he hears a soft yapping, seeing Ferdinand nearby and obviously trying his hardest to wake them up.

"Derek, wake up. It's Ferdinand," Stiles murmurs, poking at Derek's shoulder to get him up.

Derek sits up, hair sticking up everywhere, and looks over to the small puppy yapping for attention.

"You... You shouldn't be able to do that yet," Derek mumbles, frowning.

Stiles sees the time, and shoots up off the floor, hurrying to get changed and his things for his day. If he leaves in the next three minutes, he'll just have enough time to eat before he's late for his incantation session. Derek's standing with Ferdinand in his hands, watching Stiles as he rushes around, a few things floating in the air as he grabs his bag from his chair and fills it up quickly. Stiles stops to pet Ferdinand because he just can't resist, and then presses a quick kiss to Derek's cheek before running out to get breakfast. He's halfway through swallowing a piece of toast when he realises that he _kissed Derek_ , and almost chokes on his breakfast instead.

Stiles doesn't know how to deal with what he's done, and he's too busy to actually do anything anyway (he keeps telling himself this, even when Deaton gives him a full half hour for lunch). He actively avoids the animal enclosure for the rest of the day, even though he has to walk past it a few times to get to other classes or run errands, and Stiles is almost late to his boring history class because he took the long way around just so he wouldn't accidentally see Derek.

The extra exercise takes its toll, and even though Stiles gets back to his room earlier that night (around 11pm this time, it's a personal best for this week alone), he's just as exhausted as he was the night before. He's started his fire and only just puts his bag down when there's a knock at his door. Stiles wants to pretend that he's not in his room, but the light from his fireplace will be clear under the door, and besides, it might be Mr. Finstock his come for his monthly pain salve. Stiles is almost disappointed when he opens the door to find Greenberg, Finstock's ... _something,_  instead of Derek.

"Hey, Greenberg. I've got Finstock's salve here. It's three gold pieces."

"He told me to give you four if you figure out how to send it back to him without me," Greenberg replies, handing over three gold pieces with a fourth held back in his palm.

"No can do, Greenberg. Looks like you're employed for another month," Stiles quips as cheerfully as he can.

Greenberg looks relieved, thanking him before leaving with the jar in his pocket.

_Greenberg is definitely Finstock's_ something _, all right_ , Stiles thinks, shaking his head and closing the door after him.

He's got his shirt off and pants undone, shoes kicked off to the corner of his room, and there's another knock at the door. Stiles does up his pants with an annoyed mutter.

"Greenberg, I've already told you that I can't ... You're not Greenberg," Stiles says, feeling a little stupid when he sees Derek standing there.

"Not last I checked," Derek says, getting a surprised laugh out of Stiles in return.

Then Stiles remembers what he did that morning, and blushes slightly.

"So, what are you doing here, Derek?" he asks, hoping he doesn't look as awkward as he feels.

There's a whining and wriggling under Derek's shirt, and he brings Ferdinand out of his shirt before answering Stiles' question.

"Can I come in first?" Derek asks, looking over to his fireplace hopefully.

Feeling a bit dejected, Stiles tries not to let it show, and nods quickly, stepping aside. Derek settles in front of the fireplace with Ferdinand in front of him, and they're both silent as they watch the puppy fall asleep.

"Is he bigger than yesterday?" Stiles asks, frowning slightly as he sits down next to Derek, leaving some space between them.

"Yeah, he is. It's a surprise to everyone. I think... I think you might've had something to do with it, honestly," Derek admits, glancing over to him.

"What? Me, really?"

"Yes, really. I just... I really didn't think he'd survive the week, but now, he's getting bigger and he's almost the same size as his brothers and sisters."

"Oh. That's all you came over for?" Stiles asks, immediately hating himself for sounding so desperate, and refuses to meet Derek's eyes.

Derek's silent for a moment, then a moment longer, and Stiles finally risks a glance over to him, biting his lip so he won't say anything else. Derek's watching him intently, gaze flicking between his mouth and eyes, and then they're leaning towards each other, Stiles clinging to Derek's shirt as Derek's hand cups the back of his head, and they're kissing like they've got all the time in the world, lips sliding against each other, tongues caressing, and soft sighs escaping.

"Came over for that too," Derek admits, grinning a bit.

Stiles laughs and pulls him in again for another kiss. In front of the fire, Ferdinand continues to sleep peacefully.

...

_Three years later_

Ferdinand lopes alongside Stiles and Derek as they walk along the road hand in hand. They've spent the last two and a half years travelling together, learning about each other and loving each other fiercely. They offer their services to each town they journey to in return for board, food, and drink. It's an arrangement that's not always agreed to, and sometimes their services aren't needed, but most of the towns are more than happy to give them some coin in return for medical or magical assistance as well.

Deaton has offered for Stiles to take over his job at the aptitude testing, and Stiles agreed to test it out since the next town on his and Derek's list to visit was where Deaton was heading anyway.

He walks past the wooden sign for Beacon Hills, Ferdinand barking happily as he races ahead, then back to them, and Derek laughs beside him at their dog's antics. Stiles heads towards the village's main square where Deaton's already waiting with a selection of children and their parents. Derek kisses his mouth firmly before heading to the village's animal centre to see if they need his assistance.

Deaton offers Stiles the same pendant necklace he'd seen when he was a child, and with Stiles looks down to the first waiting child with a smile and a wink.

"All right; let's see what you've got, kid."

...

The end.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
